yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Reptilianne
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Reptiliana" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Reptilianne", known as "Reptiless" (レプティレス Reputiresu) in the Japanese version and "Reptile" during their first appearance in the dub anime, is an archetype of Reptile-Type monsters used by Misty Tredwell in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. They are DARK monsters (with the exception of "Reptilianne Gardna", which is WATER) that focus on reducing the opponent's monsters' ATK to 0, using defensive effects to maintain field presence, and taking advantage of monsters whose ATK is 0. The theme and strategy of this archetype is similar to those of the "Gorgonic" archetype. Design Aparência Most "Reptilianne" monsters resemble feminine snake-people or pseudo-reptiles in appearance. Etimologia Most "Reptilianne" monsters are named after creatures from Indian or Greek mythology. Estilo De Jogo In an offensive "Reptilianne" Deck, the effects of most of the "Reptilianne" monsters will deal with draining the ATK of opposing monsters. First, a card like "Reptilianne Naga" is used to reduce a monster's ATK to 0. This is followed up with "Reptilianne Scylla"/"Reptilianne Vaskii" to gain field advantage, or "KA-2 Des Scissors"/"Masked Chopper" to deal great damage. Alternately, "Reptilianne Viper", a Level 2 Tuner, can take your opponent's 0-ATK monster for a Synchro Summon, and when combined with "Reptilianne Spawn", will allow you to easily Synchro Summon for almost any Level. "Reptilianne Gardna" and "Oshaleon" are used to recruit whichever Reptiles you need. "Dark Eruption" and "Viper's Rebirth" quickly retrieve spent "Nagas", "Gorgons", and "Medusas" for a quick ATK drain. "Recurring Nightmare" brings "Vaskii" and "Naga" back for re-use or to fulfill the Summoning requirements of "Dark Armed Dragon". Another Deck uses "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" and "Rise of the Snake Deity". When "Vennominon" is destroyed by an effect, you can bring out "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes". You can then use the effects of "Reptilianne" cards to reduce the ATK of opposing monsters to 0, creating openings for "Vennominaga" to inflict damage and gain Hyper-Venom Counters. "Reptilianne Naga" and "Reptilianne Gardna" can tank attacks while you set up "Rise of the Snake Deity". "Limit Reverse" and "Viper's Rebirth" revive "Vennominon" and trigger "Rise of the Snake Deity", or you can Tribute Summon it with "Reptilianne Spawn" and follow up with "Offering to the Snake Deity" to clear the field. "Limit Reverse" can also revive "Naga" for ramming, and "Viper's Rebirth" triggers the effect of "Gardna" quickly. You can take advantage of damage you receive with "Damage = Reptile", or block it with "Spirit Barrier". There is a little-seen Deck that uses "Reptilianne Servant" and "Hardened Armed Dragon" with "The Tyrant Neptune" to stop all Normal Summons. The player then whittles the opponent down with direct attacks, or Sets/Special Summons monsters ("Hardened Armed Dragon" prevents "The Tyrant Neptune" from being destroyed by the effect of "Servant"). "Aurora Paragon" and "Royal Oppression" block attempts to get around "Neptune" with a Special Summon, while monsters that the opponent Sets can be eradicated with "Mystic Swordsman LV2" or even "Razor Lizard". Monsters: "Oshaleon" can offer some protection for "Reptilianne Gorgon" and search some monsters, but "Gardna" is generally better. Dark Armed Dragon" can't be used with "Viper's Rebirth", but is a solid game-ender. "KA-2 Des Scissors" can deal massive damage to high level monster that has 0 ATK and it is a DARK monster like most of "Reptilianne". "Jester Confit" helps to Summon "Vaskii" and "Medusa". Spells: "Savage Colosseum" can be used with "Final Attack Orders" to force everything to attack, making easy kills for "Masked Chopper". "Venom Swamp" has some use in "Vennominaga" builds. Traps: You can use "No Entry!!" to protect "Naga" and create targets for "Reptilianne Poison". "Ojama Trio" provides three Tokens that can be used for myriad effects, and is particularly deadly with "Final Attack Orders". "Offering to the Snake Deity" is a must, trading a face-up "Naga" for 2 of your opponent's cards, and then you can activate "Snake Whistle". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Reptilianne Gardna * Reptilianne Gorgon * Reptilianne Medusa * Reptilianne Naga * Reptilianne Scylla * Reptilianne Vaskii * Reptilianne Viper * Evil Dragon Ananta * Oshaleon * Dark Nephthys * Dark Armed Dragon Monstros Sincro * Reptilianne Hydra * Mist Bird Clausolas * Dark End Dragon Monstros Xyz * King of the Feral Imps Magias * Reptilianne Poison * Reptilianne Spawn * Reptilianne Rage * Allure of Darkness * Attack Pheromones * Burden of the Mighty * Creature Swap * Molting Escape * Recurring Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday / Scapegoat (To easily Special Summon Reptilianne Vaskii) * Solidarity + Viper's Rebirth (In a Reptile-only Deck) * Half Shut ( combo with gorgon ) Armadilhas * Serpent Suppression * Alien Brain * Damage = Reptile * Final Attack Orders * Offering to the Snake Deity * Ojama Trio * Safe Zone (Combined with Reptilianne Gorgon) * Snake Whistle * Zero Force * Waboku (to protect gorgon & allowing effect to go through) * Impenetrable Attack * Spirit Barrier * Limit Reverse (to special summon either Reptilianne viper,naga or gardna) * Ghost of a Grudge (make all opponent's monsters become 0) * Ghosts From the Past Fraquezas Even though they benefit from reducing the opponent's monsters' ATK to 0, only four cards actually do this ("Reptilianne Gorgon", "Reptilianne Naga", "Reptilianne Medusa", and "Reptilianne Poison") with none of these options causing any inherent advantage. Reducing your opponent's monster to 0 ATK with "Gorgon" or "Naga" is usually damaging to your Life Points as well (without help from Spirit Barrier or something similar). Furthermore, the archetype has few options against a Burn Deck that does not use monsters, aside from giving the opponent Tokens for "Masked Chopper" to destroy. Categoria:Arquétipos